


Unbreakable

by Sorry_im_trash



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kinda, M/M, mentions of torture, spoilers for Angel of Brahma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash
Summary: But he kept telling himself Nureyev hadn't been broken





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in math class what is life  
> English isn't my native language so please point out spelling errors

Nureyev hadn't been broken. If Juno was completely honest, that was probably the only thing keeping him from panicing, from losing his mind. It also made him antsy, he feared the moment Peter would stop smiling and his eyes would lose their spark. What would he do then?

They had been locked there, in a martian tomb, for what felt like days, weeks, could be months. Juno's headache wouldn't stop and he was so, so tired. Nureyev probably felt the same.

During the short moments Miasma let them go, let them rest together, Juno would lay on the floor, close his eyes and pretend to sleep. He could feel Peter wait until his breathing was even and hold his hand gently or brush his hair, looking for comfort. Once he had felt Nureyev cry, soft quiet sobs thay made his hands shake. That had really scared Juno, made him fear for the worst, but when a silent assistant hauled them up next morning (morning? Juno wasn't sure) Nureyev had been back to his normal self.

Juno wasn't entirely sure what exactly happened to Peter during their mind reading sessions, but he could guess it was nothing pleasant. Also he knew, or at least suspected, that Nureyev could easily escape and disappear if he wanted. But he stayed, and Juno both hated and loved him for that.

But he kept telling himself that Nureyev hadn't been broken, his eyes were still full of light and he spit snarky comments like he had no fear. His smile anchored Juno, his soft voice felt healing, and under all the dirt and pain Juno could feel the smell of his cologne. 

And Juno didn’t break either.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I wrote this and my math teacher didn't notice


End file.
